S4 Episode 05: The Tracks We Leave
by Taismo-89
Summary: After Ultra Magnus's demise, Optimus have to deal with Sentinel's irresponsible attitudes when Team Chaar appears once more, and Star accepts training with Jazz. Transformers Animated and all its characters rightfully belong to Hasbro and Cartoon Network. Comment if you like it, please?


On Cybertron, all the bots around were grieving. Ultra Magnus had passed away, succumbing to his wounds from Shockwave's attack. In the grand square, many Cybertronians gathered all around, all eyes on his funeral.

"He was a benevolent leader, a brave warrior that fought for the good of our planet and all lifeforms." Perceptor eulogized in his usual monotone voice. "And his presence will be missed by all, but he shall never be forgotten, neither by all of us, nor the future generation to come."

Sentinel Magnus, struggling to not suffer from the loss, looked away. No one however, seemed more saddened that Optimus. Eventually, the funeral ended and all bots got on their way. However, the Autobot leader reflected deep on his memories.

 _A young Optimus looked around the Autobot boot camp, while his collegues spoke with each other._

 _"You seem pretty excited," the yellow girl Bot noticed, interrupting her chat with her friend._

 _"I am. I just could not wait to get here. Just think about it… we'll be tranied by one pf the most reliable warriors on Cybertron. That's such an honor."_

 _"Uh, he's an ex-warrior now. And he's old. I doubt he'll even keep up with us." The darker blue bot muttered._

 _"Attention!" A voice rang, calling the three's attention. They formed a line and saluted Kup Minor. "Look here, you all. I was designed, as you know, to train you in your way to become worthy of the Autobot title. And I hope to not be disappointed by you, young bots."_

 _"You can trust me, sir, we will not fail you."_

 _"I admire your attitude, young bot. So, I guess I'll name you… Optimus." Optimus smiled at the name._

 _"Don't get used to it. It doesn't look that amazing," the yellow Bot commented._

 _"Watch the snobbish attitude, missy. Hm… what about… Elita-1?" The yellow Bot agreed. Then, they saw their other comrade wrapping his arms around them._

 _"Don't worry, old man, I'll keep an optic on these two everytime so Decepti-creeps don't take them out. I might be able to help you too, if you're not able to defend as well as before."_

 _"More respect, Sentinel!" Kup argued, making them line up. "I'm a well-trained warrior chosen by none other than Ultra Magnus himself, and I'll make sure of making you proud of callin' yourselves Autobots!"_

 _Their chat was interrupted when no one else than Ultra Magnus entered the room. He was being followed by the High Council members, verifying if everything was working well. Then, he looked at Kup Minor's new bots, as they saluted him. Then, he smiled at them, and left,_

 _"See that? He smiled at ME." Sentinel bragged, making Elita-1 sigh with a smile. Optimus felt happy for seeing the Supreme Commander of the Autobots in person._

Optimus's thinking was interrupted by the touch of Starshine's hand on his arm.

"I didn't had much opportunity of knowing him better, but I'm sure he really was a great Bot," she said with sincerity.

"Yes… yes, he was," Optimus sighed.

Star smiled shortly, then something called her attention. A strange apparition… a glowing silhouette, that looked like… a Bot? As it vanished, she thought about the happening.

* * *

Later in Jazz's dojo, Star talked with the Elite Gaurd Cyber-ninja.

"Sorry if I came in a bad time. Somebot's loss takes a while to recover."

"Don't sweat it. You are always welcome to my space, dig?" He made sure it was all okay.

"Well, the reason I came… is that I decided to accept your proposition, and I am more than willing to learn what you know as a cyber-Ninja, and improve my moves and my… ability through Circuit-Su."

"That's great to know, girl." Jazz stood up. "First let's see what you got." He bowed to her and she did the same, and they started to combat.

"While we do this..." Star said, as she defended herself. "Would you mind… tellling me a bit more about Prowl? I don't know much about him… although I feel I have heard of him bef-" Her asking was interrupted by Jazz's attack, that knocked her down.

"Heard of him before?"

"It started a while after we returned from Earth. I did heard sometimes a voice before it, but felt it was just me. Then, this feeling started to appear, and I don't understand it..." As he helped her get up, he thought over that.

"Well, some facts he told me, others I found out myself, dig?" Jazz nodded, as they sat down again.

 _During the final passages of the Great War, Prowl did not wanted anythin' to do with fightin'. Then, Warpath took him to see my master, also master of previous generations of Cyber-ninjas… Master Yoketron._

 _He saw potential on Prowl, so he took him in and taught him many cyber-ninjitsu martial art moves, not to mention the beginnings of P over M and the importance of the Cyber-Ninja duty of protecting the future generations to come. Believe it or not, Prowl was on the way to becoming a full-fledged Cyber Ninja._

 _However, something was missing to him. He had the skills, and a weapon of his own… but he didn't had the touch for processor-over-matter… yet. He just could not find it within himself, you dig?_

 _"You have the spark within you. You simply have to locate it."_

"So… what happened?" Star asked, noticing that Jazz had stopped for a moment. Their chat was interrupted by a sudden call on both of their com-links.

"Jazz, present yourself to duty now!"

"Star, we need you on the Elite Guard ship."

* * *

"We received a call from Sideswipe, warning us of another attack on Energon farms," Cliffjumper explained to the team once they were all reunited. "Something about Team Chaar was said, then we lost contact with him."

"Team Chaar again? These cogs don't have any other plans?" Sentinel complained.

"We tried contacting Rodimus and his team to help, but they're currently in a mission," Cliffjumper pointed out. "The only option left were you."

"You say like it's a bad thing," Bumblebee pointed out.

"At a certain point..." Cliff wanted to finish the line, staring at Sentinel, but decided against saying it.

"We'll be on our way, Cliffjumper," Optimus reassured.

"As Supreme Magnus, I confirm this," Sentinel bragged, as Cliffjumper finished the chat.

"Should we warn Wasp?" Jazz asked.

"He's in training now," Sari pointed out. "And was very clear he didn't wanted to be interrupted. If you want, I can go there track their exact location." Optimus wanted to point out something, but Sentinel cut him off.

"For a small link, you have a point. Blurr, Twins, go with her." The Magnus immediatly pointed out.

"Yes-on-our-way-no-problem-sir!" Blurr saluted, as the twins formed Safeguard.

"Sentinel, I must remember Optimus is the team leader, therefore you should at least let him-" Ratchet pointed out.

"I know what I'm doing, old bot. Don't bother me."

"Are you sure, Sari?" Bumblebee asked. "Not that I doubt you, but I heard those new members can be a real pain. Besides, I... " He hesitated for a moment. "I guess I gotta tell you somethi-"

"I'll be okay," She touched his hand with a smile. "We can… talk after this is over, right?" Then, after staring at each other for a moment, she turned on her jetpack and went on her way, along with Blurr and Safeguard.

"Something you would like to share, brother?" Starshine tapped her brother's shoulder. Bee sighed with a small smile.

"Sari and I knew each other ever since we woke up from stasis on Earth… and every moment we had since our first meeting was simply the best. All the things we learned, all the adventures we lived… even the worst moments we gathered…" He clenched his fists, nervous. "She's the most precious friend I have… and I… well..." He chuckled, nervously.

"Oh..." Star understood very well those kind of feelings. "I see well where you're going, brother. And I support your choice."

"For the team it's not a surprise, but I never felt ready to say this… and just when I want to say it..."

"Well, according to you, she always had toughness and attitude. She will be okay..." Star guaranteed, but looked at the horizon as Bee turned his back. "I hope..."

* * *

Using a space bridge, Sari, Blurr and Safeguard arrived at Moonbase One, a bit far from the nearest Energon farm.

"So-you-like-Bumblebee-like-that-I-knew-it-in-fact-I-should-have-guess-since-you-and-him-are-pratically-the-closest-friend-I've-ever-seen-but-you-and-him-never-talked-about-that?"

"Um… Yeah, I do like him… a lot..." Sari rubbed her arm. "And yes, we never really talked it over."

"Hush. Team Chaar," Safeguard alerted, pulling them to a safe hideout. Team Chaar's ship was landed nearby, and there was Strika and Oil Slick supervising the team members.

"Hurry up. We have a lot of fresh Energon here, and I am not willing to leave a drop behind," the leader spoke up, in her slightly distorted voice.

"Illegal Energon taking. Should've know Team Chaar would do that," Safeguard pointed out. They took the opportunity to enter the ship once the biggest members left to get more cubes.

Once they got in, Sari saw Sideswipe and many worker Bots paralyzed, out cold for some reason. Strangrly, without any ropes or stasis cuffs.

"Somehow, this seems too easy..." Sari thought. "Stay alert for anything." She alerted her comrades before sneaking behind some parts of the machinery. She was careful not to draw too much attention from the burgundy red and bronze Con watching over the prisoners.

Sari tip-toed to the control panel and got ready to hack the computers and send the ship's location to the team. But then, something attached to the back of her helmet, causing a powerful shock that knock her down, unsconscious.

A silver bug-like thing stradled from behind her head, and the Con vigilating the prisoners turned to the other Bots.

"They-caught-us!" Blurr gasped, and Safeguard stepped forward to fight. He repeatedly pressed his audio. "Optimus-Prime-come-in-this-is-Blurr-" The agent stopped midsentence when the bug-like thing attacked his face. Before it was removed, it managed to cause damage to the Intelligence Agent's comlink.

"Scrap! Blurr, run! Get team!" Safeguard was about to be forcefully split apart by the Con lifting him up. "Hurry!"

By the time Blurr left, Safeguard was split back to the Jet Twins. Before they could even move, they were quickly paralyzed, knocking them out.

"Strika, the spirits once more were correct. The Autobots will come, and we shall lead them to their demise." the Con warned through his comlink.

* * *

"Ugh, nothing. Something's blocking her signal." Optimus tried contacting Sari, with failed attempt. All he could hear through his audio was static. Meanwhile, Star and Jazz trained a bit of P over M, by training levivating things.

"Focus, girl… find your spark and let it guide your already powerful inner strenght..." Jazz calmly instructed.

"Find my spark…." Star thought, concentratng and breathing slowly. Her star symbol glowed once more, and suddenly, not only the Magnus Hammer but Jazz was levivating thanks to her.

"Uh… guess that's good enough, dig?"

"My apologies." Star blushed ashamed, as she put him down.

"I'll keep this, thank you very much, " Sentinel picked up the hammer, trying to not look nervous. By that time, Blurr arrived at the ship, panting.

"So he does stop to breathe." Bee pointed out.

"Blurr! Are you okay?" She asked, seeing him asking for a moment.

"We-found-Team-Chaar-taking-illegally-big-amounts-of-Energon-however-when-we-tried-pointing-their-location-Sari-got-immobilized-and-Safeguard-stayed-behind-to-help-but-I-am-not-sure-they-will-last-long!"

"I knew this was going to happen. Never send a techno-organic to do a Bot's work," Sentinel commented. Bee turned around, offended.

"Hey! At least, unlike you, she TRIED!"

Optimus was seemingly lost in his thoughts again, remembering something else from his past.

 _Optimus ran from Megatron on a distant, seemingly abandoned planet. As the Decepticon leader landed behind him when he got stuck in the mud, he reverted to robot mode, only to have Megatron almost impaling his sowrd at him._

 _Quickly thinking, he defended himself with his axe, then shoot fire foam at his face. After standing up, taking the mometn, he wrapped up Megatron's legs, and destroyed his cannon. Seeing his enemy on the floor, Optimus was ready to attack with his axe… but wasn't counting on Megatron's sword impaling his chest._

 _"Optimus? You okay?" Elita asked the Bot, as she observed him on the simulated combat device. All the fight was simulated._

 _"Of course he's okay, Elita. It's just simulated combat!" Sentinel calmed her down, as Optimus finished his battle, his VR helmet removed. "And, as usual, you got your skidplate handed to you, buddy."_

 _"I wouldn't be so quick to criticize, Cadet Sentinel!" Ultra Magnus stepped forward. "Cadet Optimus just scored higher than any Autobot in academy history of the Combat Simulator." Sentinel could not believe that, while Elita just stared with a smile at the surprised Optimus. The Magnus then stared with a smile._

 _"I expect great things from you, young Bot." This comment made Optimus very proud of himself._

"Optimus?" Star called Optimus' attention back to reality. "What are we gonna do now?"

Before the team leader could answer, once more, Sentinel had to cut in. "What are you waiting for, Cadet Blurr?! Get out there and go find that techno-organic and the others!"

"Are you suggesting we just sit here and do nothing?! Those are our teammates out there Sentinel!" objected Optimus.

"For your information, I am YOUR leader, you listen to and do what I say, and I say we stay put! Who cares about the techno-organic? It;s her fault for getting involved in Autobot business!"

At this point, Optimus' patience was at its limit. He put up with Sentinel many times but this was the last straw. "Really? Well, let me tell you something, "Magnus": considering the situation we're in, where one of our best members are currently trapped with a bumch of Decepticons, I wouldn't say you're a proper leader!" He took the Magnus hammer from him in a quick move.

"Dear-me-never-seen-Optimus-so-mad," Blurr pointed out.

"I did," Bee pointed out.

"Team, our fellow Bots need our help. Let's transform and roll out!" Optimus warned.

"Come back here!" Sentinel tried imposing his orders once more, but it was far too late, as he watched the team leaving.

* * *

The team passed by the space bridge with Blurr looking around everywhere as he leaded them to where he was.

"Jazz… Uh, Master Jazz..." Star called the Cyber-ninja's attention. "I… I need to know… what happened then? With Prowl? Did he find..."

"No… some bad vibes came to him..."

 _"Prowl returned to the temple, interrupting his optical quest, only to find his master's dojo destroyed, the protoforms stolen… and Master Yoketron about to join the Well of AllSpark. He tried saving him, but one last lesson was given to him before Yoketron went offline._

 _"You must not sacrifice a piece of the future to bring back the past. Someday… when your time comes, you will understand..."_

 _"Prowl was strucked with sadness, and made up his mind on isolatin' himself and trying communicating iwth the AllSpark to complete his training. However, his times of loneliness would end when Optimus' team came around, and saw how lost he were… "_

 _"Do you have any idea what it's like to embark on a path, only to find it so completely twisted and turned that you have no idea where you are?!"_

 _"Oddly enough… I do."_

Star smiled at that. Prowl was lucky to have met Optimus and his team. To her, it seemed that Prowl had a great impact on the whole team.

"Optmus Prime, I order you and all tbe team to return! It is no use to refuse-" Sentinel's call on the audio were cut short by Optimus. He sure didn't fely like obeying him no more.

Seeing he wouldn't get things the way he wanted, Sentinel growled in rage, and transformed to go after them.

Strika's audio receptors heard the sound of landing behind her, but neither her nor the team were surprised.

"Well, if it isn't the leader of Cybertron's greatest heroes," She mocked. "A mere repair Bot."

"Strika, I order you to unleash our teammates and all the prisoners. This Energon does not belong to you!" Optimus readied the Magnus Hammer in his hands.

"Thank Primus Mindwipe predicted your arrival to once more foil our plans. But this time, it will be US emerging victorious," She jeered, clenching both of her massive fists together in battle mode.

Blot started shooting against Starshine, who defended herself with her forcefields. "Not meaning to be rude, but have you ever considering visiting a carwash?"

"Big talk from a mere weak Bot." Blot continued to fire at Starshine.

Oil Slick took the chance when Jazz transformed to vehicle mode. It was just his style wrecking Bots when they were on that form.

"Circuit-Su master, huh? Well, I am lucky to have learned this a longer time ago." He comemnted, as Jazz tried changing back to robot form.

Inside the ship, Bee saw Sari leaned on a table, with the bug-like thing buzzing and bleeping in enthusiasm as it analyzed her structure.

"Let her go!" Bee aimed his Stingers at them. Bolts of electricity got dangerously close to Mindwipe and Scalpel on the table.

"More intruders to be imprisoned. The spirits of fallen Cons will be blissed with this offer. Doctor Scalpel, we shall dissect this techno-organic later." Mindwipe pointed out.

Bee gasped at hearing that. Dissecitng? As in… This made his growl in anger and rush at Mindwipe's direction. The hypnotist Decepticon defended them with a forcefield. Scalpel prepared to attach itself to Bee's head, but Blurr surprised the bug with a swift attack, then threatened it with his saw weapon.

"I-am-srry-but-I-also-have-predicte-you-would-try-that-so-I-agreed-in-whoa!" Then, they were both levivated by Mindwipe.

"You will join your friends in prolonged stasis… and not remember a thing about this." He tried hypnotizing them, but all Bee could look at was Sari laying down unconscious on the table.

Back to the battle, the Autobots seemingly got the upper hand. Optimus knocked Strika down and placed stasis cuffs on her. Star and Jazz agreed on a silent strategy, and leaded Oil Slick and Blot to collide.

In a thunder of electricity, Mindwipe and Scalpel were shot out of the ship, surprising both teams. They all looked over to the ship, seeing the workers running away to safety, Safeguard helping Sideswipe and Blurr and Bumblebee walking out, the Yellow Autobot carrying Sari on his arms.

"If-there-is-one-thing-I-despise-more-than-Decepticons-are-the-devices-they-build!" Blurr pointed out, breaking the immobilizer on the back of her head. Sari immediatly, opened her optics, recovering conscience, and looked over to Bumblebee.

As Sentinel arrived, he could only stare as the team surrounded Team Chaar. The Magnus-in-acting could not help but feel a twinge of envy inside of him at what Optimus accomplished and not him. His mind flashed back to the last moments of Ultra Magnus.

 _Sentinel and Optimus talked with Perceptor. Cliffjumper and Alpha Trion were also present._

 _"I fear the wounds were really fatal...we cannot do much for Ultra Magnus now." He spoke with his monotone voice. "All we can do now is be there for him." The door was opened for Sentinel and Optimus. They entered to see the MAgnus breathing hard._

 _"Ultra Magnus..." Optimus stared at him, feeling his spark breaking. The agonizing Supreme Commander flinched his optics then stared at him._

 _"Optimus… Prime..."_

 _"I'm sorry..." The Prime hesitated. "If only we knew before what was happening, we could have stopped Shockwave before he even-" The Magnus lifted his ahnd slowly and held the Prime's arm._

 _"That… doesn't matter anymore..." Ultra Magnus faintly smiled. "He is locked away and will not cause trouble… but Cybertron still needs… a leader..." Optimus's optics struggled to not leak. "A benign leader… a wise and brave hero… like you..." Sentinel's optics widened in shocking surprise. "You have proven me wrong, Optimus… you became a true hero… unlike any other I have seen… and I can join the Well of AllSpark in peace… knowing I will live Cybertron in good hands… in your hands… Optimus Magnus..."_

 _That was enough for Sentinel. He struggled to not scream in anger, as he left the room, stomping hard. Optimus reamined there, and watched as the Magnus offlined with a smile, his spark fading away. Team Prime's leader bowed his head, sobbing silently._

The Magnus's helm lowered, as he sighed. They didn't even needed him to defeat Team Chaar… but he was still the Magnus… right? Then, something dove on his direction.

"Sky-Byte, get rid of the Magnus and come to our aid!" Strika ordered seeing her comrade holding Sentinel over the cliff they were standing.

"Fear not! I shall free you, my comrades, from the Autobots' servos and let thee decide their punishment for such insolence!" He said, in a poetic manner, as the Magnus struggled to free himself.

Optimus and Starshine looked at each other, and nodded. The leader rushed towards the Decepticon and hit him with the MAgnus Hammer, making him let go of Sentinel. Star then concentrated her early-learned P over M technique, floating him slowly to the ground.

"Well… at least, my head wasn't buried this time." The Magnus pointed out.

"You're welcome." Star pointed out. As Sky-Byte had cuffs palced on his wrists too and was carried along with his arrested comrades, Jazz walked to his student.

"If ya did somethin' so big with so lil' training, just imagine how cool you'll get if ya go on, dig?" This compliment made Star really proud of herself. Then she heard something.

 _"You truly have potential… Great job..."_ That voice… again.

* * *

In the Elite Guard ship, Team Chaar was all rounded up into the cells. They were being constantly monitored by the team, who awaited for Optimus and Sentinel to return.

"Now you do not try escaping…" Jetfire pointed out.

"Or we make you hear Blurr until all get in prison," finished Jetstorm.

"I-do-not-understand-why-is-this-a-bad-thing-of-course-my-speech-is-quick-and-I-often-don't-make-sense-but-I-honestly-can't-" Blurr argued until Bumblebee shut him off with his hand.

"Trust me, Blurr. Some things are better to not understand," Bee pointed out. Sari came over then. "Sari! Are you… okay?"

"I feel better… but honestly, I've never been so scared." She blushed. "When I was immobilized, before everything went black, I feared so much not seeing the team again… not seeing you again..." Bumblebee gasped. "I'm just really glad to be here and well… thanks to you all."

"Well yeah, I wouldn't let anything hurt you. After all, you… you're really, um… you and me, we could… uh..." The Yellow Autobot started stuttering. Sari flew over to his face, and shushed him with a small peck on his lips.

"Why not?" she commented, seeing him grin for a short moment, before they pulled each other close for a kiss. The Jet Twins whispered between each other, while Blurr chuckled and Jazz smiled in approval.

Outside the ship, Starshine and Ratchet waited until Sentinel returned to the ship.

"So… " The Medic Bot wanted to know as they walked to Optimus.

"Sentinel finally told the Council about Ultra's last words. Acknowledging that, they decided for now, I will share Supreme Commander responsibilities with him."

"It's about time they gave you a position worth of what you really are," Ratchet chuckled.

"I'm… really honored with that… but you think a "hero" will be able to lead with all of Cybetron's issues, and with a leader that's not even worth its title?"

"Trust be, Optimus… there's no hero like you," Ratchet pointed out.

"I only think it will be… a bit strange to call you "Optimus Magnus," Star pointed out, making Optimus chuckle.

"I honestly prefer Optimus Prime." Ratchet and Star agreed on the statement of the leader, as they all turned around to enter the ship, ending another day, and another accomplished mission.


End file.
